Serendipity
by Chocoerz
Summary: Angkasa sedang memperlihatkan sebuah kejadian menakjubkan. BTS MinYoon Jimin Yoongi bxb


Jimin lupa sudah berapa lama dia menunggu. Sehari? Dua hari? Ah ya..

Enam tahun.

Dimulai saat umurnya dua puluh hingga enam hinggap di belakangnya, Jimin berdiri di _tempat_ yang sama, _menunggu_ orang yang sama. Enam tahun yang penuh debaran.

Kalau diberi pilihan mungkin Jimin tidak akan memilih untuk menunggu, melainkan berlari. Tapi apa yang diucapkan orang itu mutlak adalah perintah. Orang itu memintanya untuk menunggu, jadi _disinilah_ Jimin, menunggu untuk diterima.

Sebenarnya bukan menunggu untuk diterima orang itu, tapi menunggu dunia untuk menerima mereka.

Jimin ingin mengutuk dunia ini sebenarnya. Dunia ini terlalu kejam untuk mereka.

Dunia ini membuat dia terlihat seperti matahari yang menunggu bulan menghampirinya, dimana hal itu sangat tidak mungkin. Karena ketika matahari mengejar bulan, itu seperti berlari dalam sebuah lingkaran, tidak akan berakhir.

Tapi Jimin selalu menunggu keajaiban dimana sang bulan bisa datang menghampirinya atau kesempatan baginya untuk bertemu dengan sang bulan. Tapi itu belum ditakdirkan untuk terjadi.

Semuanya dikendalikan oleh takdir. Rasa cinta yang Jimin miliki. Rasa cinta yang orang itu miliki. Dunia yang kejam pada mereka. Semua itu bukanlah sebuah kebetulan. Itu adalah takdir, takdir yang begitu cemburu pada cinta yang dimiliki Jimin dan orang itu hingga memilih untuk memisahkan mereka, seperti matahari dan bulan yang tak pernah bertemu walau berada pada satu tempat yang sama dan hanya dipisahkan oleh jarak.

Sudah berkali-kali Jimin berkata pada orang itu, bahwa suatu saat akan tiba saat dimana mereka akan bersatu dan dunia tidak bisa mengelak itu dan mengakui betapa indahnya mereka. Tapi berkali-kali juga orang itu berkata bahwa momen itu akan datang dalam waktu yang begitu lama.

Orang itu bilang dia takut dan menyuruh Jimin untuk menjauh. Orang itu takut dia _menyakiti_ Jimin, tapi Jimin tidak takut untuk _tersakiti_ meskipun dia turut merasa takut bahwa orang itu akan _tersakiti_ karena dirinya.

Dan Jimin tahu bahwa _dia adalah kucing calico_ orang itu. Karena setiap kali Jimin berada di sekitar orang itu, keberuntungan selalu datang pada orang itu. Jimin jadi memiliki alasan untuk berada di sekitar orang itu. Karena itu, sang matahari merasa begitu dekat dengan bulan walaupun mereka hanya hampir bertemu melalui senja. Dan bulannya mendapatkan banyak keberuntungan.

Rasanya begitu mendebarkan.

Karena Jimin ingin sekali memeluk dan mencium pipi tembam pucat itu, serta menghirup aroma chamomile yang selalu menguar kuat dari rambut dengan warna biru yang hampir mirip dengan _penicillium italicum_ , atau _fungus_ biru yang tumbuh pada makanan. _Blue mold._

Dan sekarang..

 _Dunia ini bergetar._

 _Angkasa sedang memperlihatkan sebuah kejadian menakjubkan._

 _Gerhana penuh dimana sang bulan menutupi matahari. Sang matahari akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan sang bulan dan dunia tidak dapat mengelak betapa indahnya itu._

Jimin membuka tangannya lebar-lebar ketika orang itu berlari cepat menghampirinya. Menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat untuk menangkap orang itu dan melingkarkannya di sekitar pinggang kecil orang itu.

"Jimin.."

"Hai _sugar_. Merindukanku?" Jimin melesakkan kepalanya, menghirup aroma chamomile yang dia rindukan sebanyak yang dia bisa.

"Kau berada di sekitarku, tapi tidak menghampiriku, jahat sekali." bibir kecil itu mencebik lucu.

Jimin terkekeh pelan. "Kau menyuruhku untuk menunggu orang tuamu menerima bahwa kita _belok_. Kau menyuruhku untuk menunggu sampai dunia mendeklarasikan bahwa-"

 _Cup_

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Jimin. Intinya aku merindukanmu karena aku tidak bisa berdekatan denganmu. Terima kasih untuk selalu berada di sekitarku, _kucing calico-ku_ , terima kasih atas keberuntungan yang selalu kau berikan padaku."

 _Cup_

Giliran Jimin mengecup bibir mungil orang itu.

"Terima kasih untuk tetap membiarkan aku mencintaimu, _sugar_."

"Jimin, aku-"

"Aku tahu, Yoongi." Jimin tersenyum.

Yoongi, orang itu, ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tahu."

.

.

.

 **END**

Adakah tempat untuk aku bersembunyi? Aku malu banget :")

 _This is cheesy, isn't it?_

Makasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah bertahan membaca sampai habis, kalian hebat sekali! :) _*clap*_ kalian benar-benar hebat karena menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca cerita aneh ini! :) _*clap*_

 _Fact of me: I don't really like cheese. But I love to add some cheese on top of my story :)_

 _Have a nice day! Peace._

Oh ya, aku mau minta saranin _fanfic_ MinYoon yang bagus dong. Aku susah banget nyari _fanfic_ MinYoon karena lebih banyak YoonMin daripada MinYoon. _But I prefer MinYoon :)_


End file.
